The present invention relates generally to the field of computers and electronic devices and more particularly to electronic equipment racks and rack systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling system components are often stored in racks or rack systems such as Electronics Industry Association (EIA) rack standards. Often, information handling system components are stored within racks that utilize slide assemblies to allow information handling system components stored within the rack to slide out from the rack for inspection, repair, installation, removal or maintenance. Typically, cable management assemblies (CMA) are positioned behind information handling system components in the rear of a rack structure. CMAs operate to hold the cabling associated with the information handling system components and allow the information handling system component to slide forward from the rack and back into a recessed position with respect to the rack.
Information handling system components often include status indicators located both at the front and the back of an information handling system component in order to allow a user or system administrator to determine whether or not a particular information handling system is functioning properly. Unfortunately, with respect to status indicators located on the back of an information handling system component, the associated CMAs often visually block the rear status indicator. This may lead to significant problems for technicians and system administrators attempting to locate malfunctioning information handling system components. The problems are increased in large data center operations that include multiple rack systems that each contain multiple information handling system components.
Therefore a need has arisen for a system or method for facilitating visual status indication of information handling system components stored within rack systems.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a rack system with a rear status indicator assembly and a method of use thereof are described that reduces or eliminates problems associated with previous systems. In one aspect, an information handling system status indicator assembly is disclosed. The status indicator assembly is preferably used with a rack system incorporating a cable management assembly (CMA). The status indicator assembly includes a power jack, a cabling section, and an indicator. The power jack is able to interface with a rear status port of an information handling system component. The cabling section connects the power jack with the indicator and the indicator is able to indicate the status of the information handling system component. More specifically the indicator may be a light emitting diode (LED) that has a mounting tab for securing the indicator to a selected portion of the cable management assembly.
The present disclosure includes a number of important technical advantages. One important technical advantage is providing a status indicator assembly, including a cabling section and an indicator. The cabling section allows sufficient length for the indicator to be disposed on a portion of the cable management assembly to allow the status of the associated information handling system component to be visible from the back of a rack system.